GARO (Composite)
|-|GARO= |-|Bearers= Summary GARO the Golden Knight is the title given to strongest Makai Knights. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said Knight, as seen in Makai Senki where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of GARO itself is instantly recognized by any knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher with Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Title: GARO the Golden Knight Bearers: Gouki, Taiga Saejima, Kouga Saejima, Raiga Saejima, Ryuga Dougai, Minamoto no Yorimitsu (more commonly known as Minamoto no Raikou or simply Raikou), Alfonso San Valiante, Leon Luis, Wilhem Ragnvald (more commonly known as Sword) Origin: GARO Gender: Male Classification: Makai Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordman, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Zaruba can sense Horror), Fire Manipulation (Can use mado fire to attack enemy and nagate enemy regeneration. Leon can generates an never-ending flames that eternally burns his enemy), Fire Empowerment (Can use mado fire to enhanced himself), Statistics Amplification (Stronger when empower with mado fire), Sleep inducement and Memory Manipulation with Talisman (Can use Talisman to makes people sleep and erases their memories), Can cut through barrier and forcefield, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harms and killed Zaji in his intangible form), Sealing (Capable of sealing Horrors souls), Summoning (Can summon Gouten. Leon can summons multiples swords to attacks his enemy), Size Manipulation (Can grow his sword to large size. Becomes very large in Goldstorm mode), Can creates shockwave, Light Manipulation (Can generates light from his sword), Ki Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can control his sword to attacks enemies), Energy Reflection (Can reflects energy-based attacks and redirect at his enemies), Death Inducement (Taiga can place a mark of death on his enemy, which can make people die in a few days), Portal Creation (Can use Makai Path, a magical road way that was specifically made for Makai Knights to allow them to travel at great distances to the destination they need to be by foot), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (Would become Lost Soul Beast GARO when the wearer of the Golden Armor fully gives into rage as the 99.9 second time limit has run out, turned the wearer into werewolf like berserker as a result), Transformation (Can transform into other forms with sufficient Spiritual Energy), Flight, Energy Absorption (Absorps energy inside Phosphorus Arrow, turns him into Phosphorus GARO), Electricity Manipulation (Phosphorus GARO can use Phosphorus Arrow to generates lighting and throw it at enemy), Can enter mirror world with Mobiss' Maken, Soul Absorption (Absorps the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma, turns him into Dragon Formation GARO), Energy Manipulation (Dragon Formation GARO can use energy to covers himself and ram at his enemy), Soul Manipulation (Manage to seal or destroys soul), Telepathy (Can telepathically talk with Zaruba), Information Analysis (Can gains information and knownledge from former bearers of Garo), Can form a contact with Gajari (Gajari is vastly powerful beings, but he doesn't help Makai Knight so often and doesn't want to. Forming a contact with Gajari would cost him greatly, Kouga just ask for Teleportation alone cost him to lost in another dimension), Spaceflight (Blue Dragon GARO can fly in space), Regeneration (With sufficient spiritual energy, he regenerated his limbs and nearly entire body after it got erased by Maryu), Power Bestowal (Ryuga can give his golden powers to his allies), Barrier Creation (With a thought, Luminous Beast Form GARO is capable of generates barrier to blocks attacks from enemy), Afterimage Creation, Darkness Empowerment (Can empower himself with darkness, turns him into GARO Yami), Life Manipulation (Can absorps and control life force of people, turns him into Goldstorm GARO, granting him Large Size type 1 or 2), Non-Corporeal (Goldstorm GARO are completely made of pure life energy), Dimensional Travel (Can use Gouten to travel into another dimension, such as Makai Realm and Zaji's dimension between space and time of two universes), Possibly Limited Reality Warping (Stated that can turns people's feelings into reality. Kouga once turn Kaoru's painting into reality), Fusionism (Leon used both his father's and his own weapons to combine the GARO and Zoro armors into a powerful new form, turns him into Double Extreme Fusion GARO which grants him Chain Manipulation), Vehicular Mastery (Sword is highly skilled at driving motorcycle), Resistance to Acid (Unharmed by Acid), Poison (Resist poison that can kills people within minutes for one night), Fire, Ice, Mind Manipulation (Easily resists Horror's power that can manipulates people's mind and make them go insane), Time Stop (Completely unaffacted by Zaji's time stop power), Void Manipulation (Resists void powers) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Killed Zaji who easily created dimension full of stars multiple times), higher with Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Speed: At least Subsonic or Massively Hypersonic (Move faster than human's eyes can see. Blocks many bullets and easily block lightning at point-blank range), possibly FTL (Repeatedly blocks and dodges lasers. Easily blitz energy attack at point-blank range. Outspeed multiple laser beams at once. Should be comparable to Kaguya, who fly to the moon in seconds or minutes. Everything appears to be stopped when he converses with former bearers of GARO inside his mind in the middle of a fight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, higher with Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Durability: Multi-Solar System level, higher with Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, much higher with many projectiles abilities Standard Equipment: Garoken, Zaruba, Mado Lighter, Gouten Intelligence: Combat genius, very good at adapting in battles, genius at all field of swordmanship. Can plot out tactics to get himself out of tough situations. Manage to survive a horde of soldiers when he's blinded. Outsmart a master manipulator such as Genojika. Manage to find a way to kill an enemy that can manipulate plot itself. Zaruba and former bearers of the title can also give him knownledge and information in middle of a fight. Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Garo_FullBody.png|GARO Armor in Gouki, Taiga, Kouga, Raiga and (briefly) Ryuga's version Lost_Shine_GARO.jpg|Lost Shine Version Garo_Sho.jpg|GARO Shou (Ryuga) Garo_Raikou.jpg|Raikou's Version Raikou_Upgreded.jpg|Raikou's Version Upgraded Garo_Armor_Leon.jpg|Leon's Version (Rage) Garo_Armor_Alfonso.jpg|Alfonso's Version Garo_Armor_Leon_composed.jpg|Leon's Version (Composed) Garo_Armor_Sword.png|Sword's Version Lost_Soul_Beast_GARO.png|Lost Soul Beast GARO Soaring_Garo.jpg|Soaring GARO Winged_Garo.png|Winged GARO Phosphorus_GARO.jpg|Phosphorus GARO Dragon_Formation_Garo.jpg|Dragon Formation GARO Blue_Dragon_GARO.jpg|Blue Dragon GARO Luminous_Beast_Form_GARO.jpg|Luminous Beast Form GARO GARO_Yami.jpg|GARO Yami Goldstorm_GARO.jpg|Goldstorm GARO Winged_Battle_Formation_GARO.png|Winged Battle Formation GARO Double_Extreme_Fusion_GARO.jpg|Double Extreme Fusion GARO Heavenly_Sword_Glitter_Garo.jpg|Heavenly Sword Glitter GARO GARO-Zaruba.jpg|GARO-Zaruba Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GARO (TV Series) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Chi Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Chain Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4